The First TimeS
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: Drabbles of first time moments between Clark and Chloe... rated T for now but may change as the story progresses; CHLARK Story... is there any other kind!
1. The First Look

**Okay so this idea came to me as I was writing my other story 'All in the Timing'. This story will jump around in the timeline to show the many firsts of Chloe and Clark not necessarily in order but as the ideas come to me. Tell me what you think. I love replies!**

**The First Time…**

_Chapter One: The First Look_

It was hot… so hot that she thought her white tank top was going to stick to her body permanently. Running the back of her hand over her forehead she exhaled a breath feeling the dryness in the back of her throat. She couldn't believe that her air conditioning was on the fritz at the exact moment that Metropolis decided to go through the heat wave of the freaking century.

"… Metropolis to reach a record high of 110 degrees… stay indoors and keep the AC blowing. It's going to be a scorcher."

She rolled her eyes at the voice coming from her radio. He was mocking her. She could feel it. The entire city was mocking her now that she had no air conditioning and was steadily trying to pull this report together for Oliver. It was just so hard to concentrate when even, with all the windows open and the only fan she had was seated directly in her path blowing at top speed, still wasn't enough to make a dense in the unbearable heat.

How was she expected work out the ratio of anything when she could barely keep her eyes open? The heat always made her sleepy. What she wouldn't give for a run in with Sean the walking freezer right about now. The guy may have been crazy but he sure knew how to cool a girl off. Of course he would probably kill her but you know that might be a short price to pay in the long run! Grabbing the bottom of her shirt she flapped it against her stomach trying to create wind where there seemed to be none.

Taking a stand she walked to her freezer and upon opening it she just remained there for a moment allowing the cool air to blow over her cheeks. She could stand like this forever but then everything in there would melt and then she would be broke and without ice cream! She just couldn't win. Grabbing the ice tray from the back she popped a few into a glass and filled it to the top. Taking a long sip she sighed, feeling the condensation from the glass in the palm of her hand. Bringing it to her forehead she glided it back and forth allowing it to cool the skin. She exhaled deeply and then the idea struck her. She had seen it countless time in the movies. Girl is hot, girl gets a drink of water, girl takes glass and pours contents over her head to cool herself down all the while looking extremely sexy. Now she wasn't going for sexy but the cooling off part that was starting to appeal to her. She could always take another cold shower but after the third one that day she figured it was time to give her water bill a rest. A glass of water over the head might just be what the doctor ordered.

It would be extremely silly of her to do and quite ridiculous but then again she was the only one here. Not to mention the water was extremely cold… colder than any shower she could ever take. Besides she had wood floors… a little water over the head… a few splashes on the floor, mopped up quickly with the swifter in the corner… no one would ever know. She could keep a secret. Hell; she's been keeping the biggest secret for years now… this should be nothing.

With one final look to the left and then to right she raised the glass above her head and tipped it over. It only took a second before the water hit the top of her head splashing over her scalp and dripping down her face and although she had been burning up a minute before it did not prepare her for the cold that met her body causing her to cry out slightly at the contact. "Son of a… God; that's cold!" She strangled out the words to herself making her oblivious to her best friend standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Chloe…"

She looked over sharply meeting his eyes. He had seen her. She could tell by the confused glint in his eyes. He had caught her dumping the water over her head like a complete and total dork. She smiled not sure of what else to do as she placed the glass back on the counter. Standing up a little straighter as she brushed the wet tendrils out of her eyes she cleared her throat. "Hey… Clark." Perhaps if she simply acted as if nothing happened he would take the hint.

"What… what are you doing?" He asked still confused.

"Having a drink of water… want one?" She asked still refusing to acknowledge her odd behavior.

His eyebrows rose a littler further at her reply. Stepping into her apartment he closed the door trying to swallow the smile that came to his lips. "A drink… not if it's going to be poured over my head!"

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "It was hot… really freaking hot and the maintenance guy won't be here until tomorrow and the water was really… really cold!" Putting her hands on her hips she glared at him. "You know with all your superpowers why don't you have an ability to lower temperatures?" She asked slightly annoyed at being caught.

He opened his mouth ready with a reply when he stopped short as his eyes drifted to the front of her tank and found that words had left him. The white tank top clung to the front of her chest tightly, pressing against the firmness of her breasts. More than a little damp from the water and her own perspiration he could see the outline of her hard nipples insistently pushing against the cotton. The shadow of pink areolas just barely visible in the afternoon sunlight taunted him, mocked him. He swallowed hard. They were beautiful and for a moment he envisioned palming them in his hands; wondering what it would feel like to have them pressed against his chest without any barriers and then he felt the blush come to his cheeks as he realized what he was doing and looked away shamefully.

"Clark can we do that?" She asked completely oblivious to his train of thought.

He looked up forcing his eyes to stay focused on her face. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard trying to fight the insistent redness covering his skin. "What?" He asked.

"I asked if we could go to Queen Tower so I could finish this report for Oliver. At least there we have the comfort of air conditioning." She pointed out and then furrowed her brow. "Where did you go?"

He shook his head. "Nowhere… just… nowhere. Why don't you go and change and I'll clean up here." He offered running his hand through his hair nervously.

She stared at him for a moment and then let it go with a shrug and a smile. "Thanks." She remarked walking by him. As she came to stand beside him she stopped and put her hand on his arm. "You know if you tell anyone about this I'm going to have kill you right?" She smirked with a small chuckle.

Looking down into her face he was struck by her beauty. The faint water droplets still on her nose and the slight flush that painted her cheeks seemed to catch him completely off guard and for the first time he was really looking at her as the woman that she had grown into. Gone was the reckless teenager out to do anything for a story. In her place was a confidant woman with poise and a daring resilience that now understood the difference between a cover-up and privacy. She had found the balance between the snarky teenage girl she had been and the sophisticated, witty young woman that she now was.

For the first time he was looking at her as a real woman, instead of just his best friend, instead of just the girl he grew up with; she wasn't just Chloe Sullivan his closest confidant but Chloe Sullivan the woman, the liaison for the Justice League, the quirky woman who dumped water over her head to get cool and could make him laugh without even trying.

She could see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and sighed. "I'm serious Clark… you breathe a word of this little incident to anyone and I'm inclined to tell everyone how you like to watch the soap channel!" She shot back.

He gave her a full blown smile as he reached out and tucked a lock of her wet blonde hair behind her ear staring into her sea green eyes. "Your secret is safe with me." His voice was soft…almost sensual and for a moment she felt her heart palpitate. And perhaps if she hadn't been burned so many times by the brightness of that smile she would have seen the difference in this look. The softness of his eyes, the feel of his fingertips as they lingered on her forehead but years of rejection taught her well. Instead she smiled back at him.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go." And then she was gone and he was left staring at her form until it disappeared around the corner.

Running a hand through his hair he swallowed hard… "Chloe… what a woman."


	2. The First time he realized she was the W

The Firsts

Chapter Two: The First time he realized she was the Worth the Wait

She slipped her hand in his as the first bars of some random song began to play. He looked down into her face and saw the smile spread across her lips. The tint of pink from her lip gloss shined in the afternoon sunlight and he felt his heart skip a beat. He let his hand circle her waist through the silk fabric of her dress and felt the contours of her body as she stepped into his personal space. One hand on his shoulder as the other sought his free hand he felt the warmness of her skin spread through him like a summer breeze. He smiled back at her trying to fight the sudden ache that settled in the pit of his stomach. This was her day and he would not mess it up. He felt the giggle before it passed through her lips and he furrowed his brow in question.

"It feels a little weird huh?" She asked softly as she looked up into his blue orbs.

He knew what she meant and when he nodded affirmative it was for a completely different reason. Who would have known that it wasn't until today that he realized exactly what he was letting go of. She had asked him a few months ago if he were ready for their friendship to change and he had been honest. He did want her to be happy; what he never allowed himself to truly acknowledge was that he always believed that she would be happy with him. It was selfish of him to think that way. He knew it then…he knew it even more now. Her love for him had always been this constant in his life. Something he could turn to, fall back on, and always know that it would be there should anything else in his life turn up side down. When there was an imbalance her unconditional love was a steady platform in which he could stand upon and re-evaluate. And somehow in the time of her engagement he realized that it was her who he wanted.

After years of pushing her aside, taking for granted what he believed would always be, he finally saw what he could have had. It sucked that it was on her wedding day!

So when he nodded yes to her question it was weird because she was marrying someone that wasn't him. It should have been him because she loved him and now he understood the depth of that love. The longing looks, the gentle hand on his arm when he was distressed, the comforting hugs when he needed something to hold onto, all made sense now. He had always known that she cared for him, loved him, but it was so much more than that. She had put him first, adored him, sacrificed anything for him just because of that love. She had put him first before anyone and everything including her own dreams. Her love wasn't the soft, silent yearning he had believed it to be; instead it was strong, almost violent in its unwavering devotion. It was love that hurt when it was denied and he had denied her plenty and still she waited for him.

She took his rejections in stride. She stood on the sidelines always ready to be what he needed in any given moment; the voice of reason, the confidant… sometimes even the punching bag. She stepped in when he asked, sometimes even when he didn't, and once the crisis had been handled she went back to the sidelines waiting for the day he would look over and acknowledge her love.

It was always there, hiding within the brightness of her smile, right behind the light in her eyes. He had always felt it and knew that she had always been waiting… And in some way that's why he never pursued her. He always believed that he had all the time in the world with Chloe Sullivan… and then came Jimmy.

He had swooped in and stolen her away. He had been willing to show her just what she could have if given the chance. A few flowers, a bit of attention, and suddenly she saw what she had been missing out on waiting on him to get his act together.

So now here they were… him holding her, wondering why he hadn't just stepped up and done the one thing she had always wanted from the very start. He had tried once to give them a shot and then took the easy way out when she gave it to him in order to pursue Lana… it hadn't worked out, it wasn't meant to be and honestly nothing had ever felt more right than this moment… holding her like this.

Looking down into her eyes he felt his heart skip once again. The love was still there… still hovering behind the light and he knew it wasn't too late. Perhaps he hadn't made the move when he should have but there would be others… her eyes never lied. She may care for Jimmy… she may even love him, but she was still in love with Clark. That smile she gave him as he turned and dipped her dramatically was all the proof he needed. He would give her time… he would allow her this time because she deserved it. After years of waiting for him she deserved this moment of happiness without all the complicated mess that was his life.

"Hey… I just… I wanted to say thank-you for doing this." Her voice was soft and smile was sweet albeit a little less bright.

He stared at her for a moment, their bodies moving in time with the music without any effort. "You know I would do anything for you Chloe." He responded. 'Even wait…' And he would… their time would come again and this time he would be ready. He would wait for her because she was worth it… she always had been.

"Hey you two; smile for the camera." Lois ordered good-naturedly.

Turning to her they smiled and at the last moment it was Chloe who went on her tip toes, leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Remember to wait for it…" She remarked softly in his ear.

She had been referring to the flash… but the words had been taken to heart… he would wait for it… he would wait for her.


	3. He Realizes He's Losing Her

**The First Time…**

_Chapter Three: …he realizes he's Losing her…{Set sometime in Season 9}_

He wishes he could say that he's happy for her. That watching her now from the threshold into Watchtower makes him overjoyed or if nothing else, at ease. But it's hard to feel that way… it's hard to be that way when he knows inside that it's wrong. He can lie to a lot of people. He's come to perfect the art of lying over the years. He's been doing it for so long how could he not? A lie told for the greater good is still a lie. He can lie to his friends, his family… even the woman that he loved all his adolescent life but lying to himself… that's harder. It's nearly impossible.

So as he stands there, peering through the slight crack in the door into her office he knows that he isn't happy for her. He's upset, angry, and perhaps even a little more than hurt at what he sees. She's sitting on her desk, her legs crossed Indian style with a tall cup of coffee nestled between her palms. Her hair is pulled away from her face, pinned back with ornate clips and as she cocks her head slightly to the left the shiny ornaments catch the light from the fire and sparkle ever so slightly. For a moment he wonders where she got them, but the thought is fleeting. He doesn't understand why he's simply watching them, spying on them. He's seen them talk countless times before. It was never anything to be concerned about, no reason to be watchful and even as he watches her; it's in the way in which she arches an eyebrow as Oliver says something that brings her doubt. He can tell in the way her eyes narrow slightly even as she brings the cup to her lips and takes a generous sip that something is indeed different. Something has changed.

At first he can't quite put his finger on it. As his eyes scrutinize the scene he looks for anything that seems out of place. Is it in the way she leans forward listening to Oliver's words, the slight curve of her lips, the tap of her fingers against the Styrofoam cup; it all seems natural. And just when he believes that it's all in his head he watches her tip her head back and laugh. The sound reminds him of distant wind chimes in winter. It's laughter that's uninhibited and free. It's nothing like the guarded smiles she always offers him. Her whole face lights up, her shoulders shake slightly and there's an unmistakable vulnerability in her countenance that he hasn't seen in a long time that he almost forgot it existed… and that's when he knows… that's when it becomes crystal clear…

…he's losing her.


End file.
